


Nothing to fear

by KellyDrake6



Series: Merlin [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Magic Ban Lifted (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Arthur talks to merlin about repeling the ban on magic in camelot.Following on from The power to save
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968685
Kudos: 29





	Nothing to fear

Arthur had over 2 days to properly think about what he was going to say to merlin, yet he still felt as if he didn't actually know what the hell it was he was going to say when his friend did eventually wander in as if he owned the place. He paces whilst he waits, pausing every time he hears someone rush past hoping that it's merlin, only for things to go quiet again. Eventually the door opens and a familiar and welcomed voice is heard "good morning arthur!" Followed by a pause "oh you're up" merlin's voice is a mix of suprise and slight disapointment and for a few seconds Arthur nearly teases the man that it sounds like he had missed him.

But as he looks over at his friend he noticed that not only was there two plates of food, merlin also looked rather nervous "are those both for me?" He asks teasingly as merlin often prattles on about keeping him fighting fit or whatever goes on in his weird mind, but merlin shakes his head and moves across the room quietly. Its the first time arthur had ever heard the man so quiet, he had found out several times that Merlin talked in his sleep so this was new, this was weird "you wanted to talk, i thought you'd like to do it over breakfast or something" he hears as Merlin sets everything down before turning to face him tilting his head slightly. 

Arthur stood silently for a few seconds, he was incredibly nervous though he wouldn't voice that to anyone "that sounds like a good idea" he says slowly, taking a deep breath before sitting down. Merlin had chosen a chair almost half way down the table which annoyed arthur to no end, why would his friend choose to sit so damn far away when they were going to talk about something important? He chose to ignore it whilst they ate, neither of them seemed intrested in small talk anyway but eventually he sighed "merlin would you sit beside me, i can't very well know your reactions when you are down there" he says in a fake annoyed tone that he knows works on the man, well sometimes it does.

He's suprised when merlin moves up the table, still worryingly silent but at least hes sitting close enough for arthur to gauge his reactions "you seem nervous, dont be" he says softly when he notices merlin messing with his hands that are almost hiden under the table "i actually need you're advice on something I've been thinking over for some time now" he says, smiling slightly when merlin looks up at him in suprise before nodding slowly "I'll help the best i can arthur, what is it you were thinking of?" He asks, sounding slightly confused at to why no one else in the castle knew that arthur had a plan or an idea of some kind up his sleeve "it involves magic" he says quietly, still not used to being able to say the word outloud and not have someone storm in or run off to tell his father even after 2 years of him being king.

Merlin tenses for a few seconds before looking confused "i can definatly help with that, but what exactly do you have in mind?" He asks as gwen walks in to get something "i wish to repel the ban on magic, i don't know how to go about doing it though" he says which causes gwen to pause mid walk and merlin's jaw drops before he full on grins, gwen makes a noise of excitement as she looks over her shoulder at merlin before leaving the room. As arthur looks back at merlin he finds that he's bouncing on his chair slightly and theres a few butterflys around the room, he cant help but chuckle before watching them for several minutes in order to let merlin calm down "okay first thing you've got to do is get rid of the punishment of death part" he hears merlin say sounding alot more serious now. 

As he looks over at his friend he notices merlin is sat up straight and leaning forwards with his hands resting on the table, how and why arthur had failed to think of this was lost on him but he nods anyway "of course!" He wants everyone in camelot to feel safe and happy, regardless on if they use magic or not. Even as they talk arthur notices merlin looks apprehensive about something "if you are nervous about anything you can tell me" he says carefully, trying to figure out when his friend had started becoming nervous and how he could help "its just that most magic users have had to hide their entire lives, especially those in camelot" Merlin says quietly, looking down at his lap before sighing "Im nervous as to how people who have been taught to be scared or wary of magic will react" that had crossed Arthur's mind several times as well, hell even telling guinevere about merlins magic had been nerve wracking, even after his darling wife told him she was already aware of it. 

He nodded once before tapping the table "crimes against magic users will be punished the same way any other crime would" he says as he adds that on to the ever growing list of laws and rules to change surrounding magic, he saw merlin relax slightly as the excitement from earlier began to come back though it was subtle now. They spent most of the day talking and by the time they'd finished gwen was walking in with three plates of food "you both must be hungry after so much talking and planning" she says setting two of the three plates in front of them before moving around the table to sit beside arthur and face merlin "thank you, my love" he says, leaning over to kiss her cheek watching as she smiles almost shyly at him even though merlin is no longer paying attention to either of them.

A few months and alot of parchment paper later, arthur, gwen and merlin were standing on the balcony over looking the large crowd that had gathered. Merlin could see many of them were magic users that looked rather confused, one of them being gaius as he had somehow managed to keep it a secret, something that even merlin was suprised by "On this day, I Arthur Pendragon declare the ban of magic in camelot repeled!" The king yelled, causing all sorts of commotion below them. 

Some people were smiling, others were hugging one another, a few seemed rather shocked but were begining to smile and a very small minority didnt seem best pleased "crimes against magic users will be punished the same as any other crime" arthur continues once the crowd starts settling down, merlin had made eye contact with gaius at this point and had to hold back his laughter as the mans eyes got wider and wider the more arthur spoke, they would definatly be having words later.

Arthur looked over at him for a few seconds, causing the crowds attention to turn to him as well before arthur spoke again "magic users, weather born or learned will be protected along with those without" he says looking over everyone as almost everyone smiled and cheered, holding family, friends or neighbours close "from this day forth you needn't be afraid to use magic either privately or publicly" merlin was the first to relax and smile as his own magic seemed to want to break free, what he didn't realise was that flowers were beginning to grow around him, even in the courtyard below they grew and caused people to smile "from this day fourth we shall once again be united, both around camelot and in the castle! For i declare Merlin of Ealdor court sorcerer" merlin looked at his friend in shock, they hadn't discussed that but he smiled as his magic felt lighter than hed ever felt before. 

As he looked around he realised that he had subconsciously raised his arm and was creating dragons among other things out of thin air, everyone including arthur who had seen him do this before all stopped and watched in amazement, all of them seeing the pure joy and wonder on merlins face before bringing his hands together and letting thousands of butterflies out of them. There were murmers and yells of excitement as others joined in, all of them overjoyed at finally being able to show others what they were able to do. 

His excitement turned to shock that this was happening and he had to lean against the railings of the balcony, though gwen was quick to support him as he began to laugh, quietly at first but soon picked up in volume as gwen and arthur shared a look of confusion and amusement as they too let out quiet giggles "this is actually happening" he whispers as gaius joined them as he noticed the change in merlins behaviour. 

Gaius nods with a fond smile "it is my boy" he says as the four of them head back inside, the crowd had yet to disperse but none of them had the heart to break up the celebration "we're free, im free" he says a little louder with a grin, gaius chuckles quietly before patting his shoulder as he too got his head around what had just happend "there's been a few changes, you no longer have to run round everywhere for Arthur" he says as arthur lets out a laugh from across the room where he was watching the two "he still has a few jobs here and there but george will be taking over the rest" he says even though he's not overly fond of george. Merlin snorted before standing up properly "thank you arthur" he says in a sarcastic yet open tone as his smile widens, arthur rolls his eyes as both gwen and gaius chuckle quietly "you're getting a new outfit, my court sorcerer will look his best" he says with a nod before turning to get said outfit from where he'd hidden it.

Merlin's eyes widened when he saw the outfit, it was a mix of black, red and dark blue. He slowly walked over as gauis and gwen watched him with pride "this is beautiful, arthur thank you" he says softly before disapearing behind the screen, arthur snorted but didn't say a word as his friends excitement was palpable. When he came out several minutes later the three of them were stunned into silence, no longer did merlin look like a peasant, he looked powerful. Gaius was the first to break the silence "merlin my boy, you look incredible" he says smiling softly "exactly how i envisioned emrys" he adds after a few seconds which caused merlin to smirk slightly before his excitement returned.

He did a small spin showing the back he had a red cape similar to the knights, which had camelots crest on it whilst the front of the outfit had a small silver dragon. Gwen was the next to move across the room with a smile on her face "you look amazing" she says quietly before pulling him in for a hug as the two let out excited giggles, arthur couldn't hide his smile as his court sorcerer looked over at him and nodded as he stepped away from gwen and stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, seeing nothing else for it arthur strode forwards and pulled merlin in for a hug. 

The man letting out a quiet noise of suprise before hugging back "you look even better than i imagined, dont let anyone tell you differently" he says loud enough for the other two occupants in the room to hear, before lowering his voice so only merlin could hear what he said next "I'm proud of the man you've become, what you've already done for camelot and what you'll do in the future" he says as the two start pulling away from one another, merlins eyes filled with tears at the praise before he stands tall and nods looking serious for a few seconds before his bright smile came back even brighter and wider than before.


End file.
